


Stabilo Twink

by Kyumonsterpp



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumonsterpp/pseuds/Kyumonsterpp
Summary: I'm going to hell
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stabilo Twink

"Ah...Changmin are you sure?  
Chanhee please-“

"Okay just do it quickly I need to take a shower after this. The things I do for you."   
Chanhee sighs but gets down on his knees and pulls down his sweatpants to reveal changmin's member right in front of his face.

Chanhee kisses it then closing his mouth around the tip. Changmin giggled and pushed his member a little further into the other's hot mouth.  
As soon as he thrusted forward chanhee pulled out teasing him by stroking him slowly after spitting messily on the thick member in his hands.

Changmin groaned feeling the pressure of chanhee's dainty hand jerking him off painfully slowly.

He starts picking up the pace as he spits thick once again onto his length.   
"Fuck I'm coming baby, show me your face"  
He stroked himself while looking down at chanhee's innocent looking face, mouth open, tongue out, eyes closed waiting for cum on his face.

He felt himself tense up and started to stroke his spit slicken cock while he started to moan at the almost painful buildup. Until finally he felt himself start to come. 

He watched as his cock shot out come onto chanhee's face with thick white streaks, covering him completely and then cursed "this bastard" under his breath as the other used his tongue to lick at the cum smiling contently.

He felt his cock start to shrink and he needed to piss too at this point so where could he piss he thought.  
"Fuck chanhee let me piss on you please. I've really wanted to do this for so long.  
Changmin begged, the desperation in his voice made chanhee give in.

The sounds of the wet stream hitting against his face was so arousing he could feel his own length hardening again once he'd finished pissing. 

Chanhee's face glistened in his cum and piss. Looking like a true slut.  
"Shit", was all chanhee could let out as he tries opening his eyes scooping some cum and piss away near from them .   
Changmin kept looking in awe. It was all over him.  
"Stop looking and me like that, I need to take a fucking shower you piece of shit.  
"Why are you so mad baby I saw you smile when I came on your face"  
Chanhee just giggles as he steps into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by yesterday's vlive because of chanhee's piss hair. Also this is the clip of changmin swearing  
> https://twitter.com/Novcm_/status/1354452266170814464?s=19


End file.
